kemono_friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Common Raccoon
Common Raccoon (アライグマ, Araiguma) is a Friend that has appeared in all Kemono Friends media to date. She can almost always be found together with Fennec, who tends to follow her around wherever she goes. She's brash and often acts and speaks without thinking things through. Her self-esteem is generally quite high, but frail enough to break apart should something happen. She often goes by the name Arai-san (アライさん, short for Araiguma, her Japanese name), with Fennec calling her by this nickname exclusively. She also speaks with an ending of Nanoda (なのだ). Media 'Mobile Game (2015)' :Voice Actress: '''Oozora Naomi (大空直美)' Romaji "''Arai-san ha araiguma no na no toori , te wo aratteru you ni miete... ... hontou ha kawa no naka wo sagutteiru no da! Arai-san ha te de kanjiru mono wo shinjiru no da. Dakara, omae mo Arai-san no shinjiru te wo shinjiro na no da! Saa, issho ni hitoyama ate ni iku no daa!" English Translation "Arai-san is a raccoon, as the name implied it looks like she's washing her own hand... ...but the truth is she's searching for something inside the river! Arai-san believe in things that felt by her hand. so, Arai-san want you also to believe in the hand that Arai-san believe in. Now let's go together and strike it rich!" * araiguma (浣熊) mean washing-bear 'In-Game Stats' 'Quote' *'Manga' During the time when the park was open to the public, she felt sad over being considered a "common" Friend and wanted to find a new path in life. This led to her asking the caretaker Nana for help. Nana suggested she'd study how other Friends live and behave. Even so, Raccoon eventually came to the realization that being herself was the best for her and instead tried to raise her standing among Friends at the park. She ran for tourism ambassador against Peafowl, in hopes that climbing the ranks could eventually let her become the director of the park. In the end, she lost the election. 'Anime' :Voice Actress: '''Ono Saki (小野早稀)' When the Sandstar eruptions happened, Raccoon had been chasing an old park guide's hat that she had taken a fondness for in the savanna area. Wearing the hat would let her hear a voice from Lucky Beast, who told her about a secret treasure at the mountain. The hat was hit with concentrated pure Sandstar and the surprise knocked Raccoon off a cliff. When she came back up the hat was gone, much to her frustration. All that she had left was a red feather that was attached to the hat, but it was enough to have Lucky Beast speak. After she told Fennec that she intended to chase after whoever stole her hat, the two ended up following the tracks of Kaban and Serval, leading them to the same areas and people. In the jungle area, Raccoon almost drowned but was saved by Kaban's bridge of platforms in the river. When she heard about who built it, she stated that she owed her life to Kaban. When Raccoon and Fennec reached the professor and her assistant, she decided to ask them for permission to scale the mountain, explaining what she had heard from Lucky Beast. Though the professor initially declined her request, after further consideration she changed her mind and gave her approval. At the top of the mountain, Raccoon finally caught her hat thief and learned that the thief and Kaban were the very same Friend. Together with Kaban, Serval and Fennec she restored the position of The Four Gods to draw enough power to expand the Sandstar filter to its required size. After Kaban was consumed by the Colossal Cerulean, Raccoon and Fennec ran off to get help from other Friends. They both returned together with a flock of Friends to help defeat the threat to the park and save Kaban's life. Afterwards, Raccoon and Fennec started to explore the park for parts to repair the Japari Bus with. Whether or not Raccoon followed Kaban to the Gokoku Region is unknown at the time. 'Stage Drama''' Common Raccoon was played by Ono Saki (小野早稀) in the Kemono Friends Stage Drama. In Real Life Trivia *Common Raccoon's nick name - Arai-san is the same as the Japanese professional baseball player Takahiro Arai (新井貴浩) of Hanshin Tigers. External Links *アライグマ(けものフレンズ) - Common Raccoon's Nicovideo Encyclopedia Page *アライグマ - Japanese Game Walkthrough Site Category:Characters Category:Friends Category:Real Life Friends Category:Mammal Friends Category:Carnivoran Friends Category:Procyonid Friends Category:Voiced by Oozora Naomi Category:Voiced by Ono Saki Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:IUCN Status: LC